


Early Morning Wake Up Call

by shiny_starlight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cannon Era, Community: summerpornathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mmmm. Sleepy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the summerpornathon community on lj on 3/07/2009
> 
> The prompt was fluff. Pure fluff.

Arthur came to awareness slowly, eyes heavy against the press of sleep. Yawning, he winced against the early morning sunlight flooding the room. He stretched, displacing Merlin who was curled against his chest, practically comatose and drooling slightly. Arthur couldn’t help but grin at the sight of him, so lax and unconsciously alluring. He shifted again to see at a better angle, and Merlin mumbled a complaint before settling into silence once more.

There really was something about Merlin that just drew him. He had an air of innocence about him, twinned with a generous heart and wide smile, so freely given to others. Everything he did, he put his whole self into, and Arthur loved him for it. 

And not once did Arthur suspect an ulterior motive. Ever.

Merlin wasn’t in Arthur’s bed because he was _Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot_. He wasn’t there because Arthur was a knight, skilled and brave on the field of battle. Nor because he was a skilled courtier, making women want him and men want to be him.

He was there because, despite Arthur’s faults, (which were nowhere near as many as Merlin insisted), he still wanted him. Just him. He didn’t want favours or money or power. He just wanted the man. And if Arthur lost everything tomorrow and became a beggar on the street, Merlin would still be at his side. Of that Arthur was sure.

He gently eased Merlin onto his back so he was bathed in the strengthening sunlight. Patches of creamy skin were illuminated, giving him an ethereal glow. The other man made another grumble of protest before burrowing his head into the pillow. Arthur pulled the sheet away to admire the body next to him. Merlin was gorgeous; all long limbs and lean muscles. A bit on the skinny side, but Arthur didn’t mind. He liked to bite at the hip bones that jut out slightly as it made Merlin moan and squirm under his lips. His cock lay heavy and semi-hard against his thigh, a sure sign he was beginning to waken. 

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s neck, kissing lightly. He traced down Merlin’s collar bone to his chest, following the illuminated path before him. He reached one of Merlin’s tiny, pink nipples, and laved it with his tongue. He lightly scraped his teeth other the nub and blew on it, causing the tiny nub to harden. Merlin twitched under Arthur’s ministrations, but his eyes remained resolutely closed. Arthur kissed his way across Merlin’s pale chest to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment before licking and kissing his way down Merlin’s torso.  
He buried his nose in the coarse dark hair at the base of Merlin’s cock which was twitching and filling to full hardness. He licked the tip and took the head into his mouth. Merlin moaned and his hips shifted, trying to force his cock deeper into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur put a steadying hand on his hip, holding him down as he left Merlin’s cock to mouth his balls. His manservant was let out a delicious moan and Arthur’s own cock jerked at the sound. He was hard pressed not start rutting against the sheets at the sound.

“Mmmmm, Lancelot...” Merlin moaned.

Arthur’s head jerked up and his eyes narrowed at the now very much awake and smirking Merlin. 

“If that’s the way of things...” he ground out, levering himself up on his arms and beginning to get out of bed. A brief look of panic crossed Merlin’s face mere seconds before he wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist and pulled at his arms so Arthur fell heavy across his chest with a surprised ‘oof’.

“I was joking,” he said, looking up into Arthur’s eyes. 

“You’d better be,” Arthur said, settling into the ‘V’ of Merlin’s legs and groaning at the contact. “No one else gets to have you, understood? No one else gets to have this.

Merlin smiled slightly. “I meant what I said Arthur. I’m yours, until the day I die. And beyond. There will never be a time when I don’t belong to you: body, mind and soul.”

Arthur groaned at the sincerity in Merlin’s eyes before leaning down to kiss him. Merlin tightened his legs around Arthur’s waist and thrust his hips in time with the thrusts of his tongue in Arthur’s mouth. Arthur thrust back, pressure building all too soon, the delicious friction driving them both to the edge. With a final hard kiss, they came together, pleasure whiting out their senses. 

Afterwards, they lay there, not speaking, their hearts intertwined as much as their limbs.


End file.
